


Because Sho-chan understands

by kittykaty



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, VS Arashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: Aiba tries hard to explain himself, but the Arashi members seem to have problems understanding him... except for Sho.





	Because Sho-chan understands

**Author's Note:**

> Another old story from me. The idea came to me when Aiba explained something in VSA and nobody but Sho understood...

Sho let himself fall onto the sofa, followed by Nino, Ohno and Jun. They had lost again in VS Arashi and they didn't know what they were doing wrong.. Sure, they had the handicaps, but shouldn't it be like what the producers assumed? That due to playing those games each week for over four years now they should have gained some abilities, but it seemed that they didn't.

“It can't go on like this!”, Aiba said and looked seriously at the four men sulking on the couch.

“We need to think about good strategies for each game!”, he declared and waited for the others agreement.

“We should really work out something”, Jun agreed. “Our fans will get disappointed if we keep on losing every time!” The others nodded.

“That's why I've already thought about a strategy for Pinnball Runner”, Aiba announced.

“What is it?”, Sho asked and also the others looked curiously at Aiba.

“You know, we're always running back and forth too much!”, Aiba explained. “It's better to just catch the balls from not so far of the end and concentrate on a certain space between some numbers!”

“Huh?”, Ohno blinked.

“You left me behind”, Nino said while Jun kept quiet, trying to make some sense out of Aiba's explanation.

“I think I got it!”, Sho announced and the other three looked at him in surprise.

“You were able to understand THAT?”, he asked, ignoring Aiba's glares.

“I think he wants us to just catch the balls between 3 and 7, because it would take too much time to go back to the middle when we were at 10”, Sho explained.

“That's it! That's it!”, Aiba agreed happily.

“Well, the idea isn't bad!”, Nino nodded.

“I also think we could try it the next time”, Jun said and Ohno just hummed his agreement.

“Great!”, Aiba screamed. “And I thought about some changes for Cliff Climb!”

“Go ahead!”, Sho encouraged him, gaining a cute smile from Aiba.

“You know, the problem is that we are too slow...”, Aiba started, but Nino interrupted him.

“Wrong! It's Sho that is too slow!” Aiba ignored that remark with a wave of his hand.

“So we should try to save time and the best point would be when there is no grip. I mean, it would be better to use one, because sometimes we also fail if there is no one, so it would be better to pass the grips faster to the one that is climbing...” Nino, Ohno and Jun just stared at their band mate while Sho nodded.

“It might work, though passing a grip takes time too...” Jun's head swirled around to him.

“What are you talking about? I didn't get one single word!”

“Aiba thinks that we shouldn't climb with using our fingers, because if we stilll cannot do it, we lose too much time. He rather wants us to use the grips faster, instead of trying to climb with the fingers...”

“Why can you explain this in two sentences and we get it while Aiba needs 10 sentences and we don't get anything?”, Nino asked, pointing his index finger towards Aiba.

“Because it's Sho”, Jun simply explained and Aiba puffed.

“Are we going for it?”, Ohno asked, before Aiba could start to whine. Jun just shrugged his shoulders and Nino gave a small nod.

“Let's try it, though I also think that it won't save that much time...”

With this settled, the four on the sofa wanted to stand up and get their things, but Aiba stopped them.

“Wait! I have another idea!” With a sigh Jun and Nino sat down on the sofa again, while Sho encouraged Aiba to go on with the explanation with a smile.

“It's for Jumping Shooter!”, Aiba announced.

“We haven't played that in ages...”, Jun said, a bit annoyed that he couldn't go home now.

“But we might play it again”, Aiba remarked and went on. “I think we can score more points when the keeper has to look out for two balls, so the two shooters should use a sign when they go to get the balls, it has to be a silent one, otherwise the keeper will know and shoot at the same goal.”

Jun's, Nino's and Ohno's head immediately turned to Sho, who grimaced at Aiba and started to explain.

“He says that it might be better if the two shooters decide on the same goal when they go and get the balls, so that the keeper will be unable to cope with two balls coming at the same time...”

“Now it makes sense to me”, Nino nodded. “Honestly...”, he turned to Aiba. “You need to work on your explanation!”

“Why?”, Aiba pouted. “Sho-chan can understand!”, he said and sat down on his boyfriend's lap to caress his beautiful face.

“Woah~! Can't you wait till your home?”, Nino asked annoyed, standing up from the sofa, followed by Jun.

“I think we should put more thoughts into Aiba's suggestions”, Sho said to come back to the topic.

“We can try it next time”, Jun said, before he pulled the sleepy Ohno from the sofa and gestured Nino to leave.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Aiba pulled Sho into a long and soft, but loving kiss.

“What was that for?”, Sho asked after Aiba parted away.

“Because you always understand me!”, Aiba smiled happily.


End file.
